Surrender
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Archie just wanted to go home and rest, but Ruby knew he shouldn't be alone, not after what happened in the mine, so of course he surrendered... COMPLETE


Surrender

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Now that Debt to the Devil is complete, I felt it was time to post this!  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Teen  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Language and minor sensuality, non-graphic nudity, adult topics  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Bittersweet  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Illness (angst_bingo),  
><strong>Cast: <strong>Archie, Ruby, Marco, Pongo, Granny, Mr. Gold (mention by name only)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Archie just wanted to go home and rest, but Ruby knew he shouldn't be alone, not after what happened in the mine, so of course he surrendered...

The moon was rising high in the night, the group of onlookers was waning with the hours that passed. For some reason Doctor Archibald Hopper couldn't figure out why he couldn't leave this place. Maybe he was slipping into shock or maybe it was post traumatic stress, he wasn't sure. He watched as Ruby swaggered towards him and leaned against the fire truck. He looked up at her; she smiled down at him, patting his shoulder.

Her hand was cold, he couldn't tell if it was from the beer she finished or from the chill in the night air, "I'm glad you're alright," her voice was soft and sincere.

"Thanks. And thanks for watching Pongo for me," he said, a yawn escaping his lips.

She seemed almost hesitant, which was unusual for her. "Do you want to walk me home?" her voice was direct, though her body language seemed shy.

He smiled at her and stood, he nodded to Marco. "Good night Marco, I will see you tomorrow." The old man smiled, he then lifted his flask and took a long drink.

Archie felt Ruby wrap her arm around his, matching his stride as the crickets sang through the night. The cold wind picked up and he shivered. Ruby leaned closer; he figured she was seeking whatever body heat she could get. It brought a blush to his cheeks, he was not used to a woman so beautiful trying to get closer to him. Yes, most women in the town trusted him and were able to count on him but he never saw any interest past that.

Ruby on the other hand, moved from male to male that would give her any attention. Probably making up for the lack of a male influence in her life, not that he judged her for that. When they arrived through the dark yard of the Bed and Breakfast, he paused at the door.

"Good night, Ruby," as he went to leave, her hand shot out and captured his arm. He was surprised at the tone of her voice as she uttered a phrase he didn't expect.

"Wait! Don't go."

He paused and turned, when he looked back at the girl, she seemed worried and anxious. He was not used to seeing her this way. He was used to seeing her as a femme fatale, ready to play. She pulled him closer with a gentle tug, he easily complied. Once again he was surprised as she placed her body against his and wrapped her arms around him. He was not expecting a hug, he found himself savoring her hot breath on his neck, the floral scent of her shampoo.

He tried to find his words, he wanted to ask why, he wanted to pull away but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead he whispered her name.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"I won't be alone, I have Pongo," he told her, looking to his dog who was snuffling all the objects within in reach.

Ruby shook her head at him and his dog, "You need someone to keep an eye on you."

He laughed softly, not used to the role Ruby was taking, "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. Just stay with me tonight, I promise I won't take advantage of you," she said with a wink, he laughed again, he wanted to be coy and flirt with her but he couldn't. He knew he'd come off as a stuttering fool.

He told her the only word that came to his mind, "Ok."

She ushered him inside and Pongo bounded in, Ruby unhooked his leash and the dog sprang away. Loping through all the rooms, apparently straight to Granny. The old woman was surprised momentarily but then was happily petting the dog.

"Good to see you're still with us Archie!" she called from the other room, which caused Archie and Ruby to laugh.

"Thanks Granny," he said as he poked his head into the room, the old woman was happily petting the door who was trying to climb into her lap.

When he succeeded, all three were impressed. "Good job Pongo," Granny muttered, then looked up at the man, "Staying the night?" she asked, with look on her face, clearly implicating that her granddaughter would more than likely sleep with him some point in the night.

He shook his head, he knew that would be the reaction if he stayed but when he felt Ruby's hand grace his hip, he didn't mind so much. "I assure you, it's a friendly visit."

Granny snorted, "Well I know how "friendly" my Granddaughter is, be sure she behaves, you could have died. You should be thankful but you don't have to celebrate by tarnishing your good reputation," she said, to which Ruby let out a 'hey!'.

"Gran! I am so appalled! Why would you say that? I would never take advantage…well ok, I could take advantage but I wasn't planning on it!"

Archie felt his face grow hot and he looked down at her and she shrugged. "Ruby!"

"What? I thought about it, I mean if I looked death in the face, I'd be celebrating life the best way you can," she said with a wink. "But I was just planning on feeding you, getting you cleaned up and sending you to bed. Usually I'd just make you go right to bed." She waggled her brows and leered, it didn't last for long because she dissolved into giggles. "Come on Archie," she wrapped her hand around his arm, tugging him out of the room.

"You know, I'm not too hungry right now," he said mildly as she threw open the fridge.

She chuckled softly, "I wasn't planning on cooking, I'm just looking for whipped cream," when she looked over, his face was colored a deep color. "Hey! Now who's the pervert! I was going to put it on the pie!" she pointed to the counter where a fresh pie was sitting with only once piece missing. "Geeze! It's always sex with you people!"

"I'm sorry!" Archie said immediately, her facial expression softened as she closed the fridge door with a bump of her hip and crossed to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him, hard, he certainly was surprised.

Her face was buried deep into his neck, her words muffled by his skin, "Don't be sorry."

"But I am. And I'm still not hungry, I'd rather go wash up and lay down," He told her, with a nod she took his hand.

He followed her footsteps up the stairs, each one creaking beneath their weight. The old building creaked more than he realized, but then again he never truly paid attention. It seemed a fog had lifted, and the world was brand new again. Each noise, sight, smell, touch was to be savored. Ruby led him into her bedroom, a lowly lit room with a sprawling bed and dark colors. She continued into a bathroom, she stopped and began to gather some towels. She placed them on the sink, and then fiddled with the faucets.

"Sorry, these are kinda tricky and ass backwards, it's just quicker if I do this. You can undress if you like, unless you're shy," she said, eyes focused on her task. He squeaked at the mere thought, he saw her lips turn up, "You're cute," she told him idly.

As he watched her lift up a lever, the pipes made an alarming sound as the water rushed up and poured from the shower head. She sighed and shook her head, he could tell she was sick of being stuck in a broken down old house with her Grandmother as a companion. But she tried but could never bring herself to leave this place, it was all she knew. She walked out of the room, closing the door partway, from the noises she was rooting through her drawers. He began to undress, pausing as he caught sight of his reflection. Across his pale skin, large dark bruises were appearing, as he ran his fingers across them, he winced. The skin was tender but the pain wasn't deep, it seemed more of a flesh wound.

"Archie, clothes please," Ruby called, her hand appearing next to him, he quickly finished undressing and handed it to her. Her hand thrust in once more with a pair of large pants and a silk robe. "These are all I have that could possibly fit you. I'm going to throw your clothes in the wash once you're out of the shower."

He pulled the curtain aside, climbing in he gasped as the heat of the water. He hadn't realized how cold his skin was until that contact. The small space made him think of the elevator that he had been trapped in, the only thing keeping him from panicking was the fact he knew he was not enclosed. He began to wash when suddenly, everything went dark. He heard Ruby yell 'what the fuck' from the other room and stomp off. He swallowed hard, a sudden panic rushing through him. As the lights flickered back, he heard Ruby's approach, the door creaked and her voice was on the other side of the curtain.

He saw her hand press the curtain inward, "You ok Archie? I think we just had a brown out or whatever those are called, half the street went dark."

"I-I-I'm fine," he said in a voice he didn't recognize and from her reaction, neither did she.

"You don't sound ok," she said, her voice was flat and dry, clearly not believing him.

He swore as the curtain pulled back and she poked her head in. "Damn it Ruby!"

"What?" she demanded, "I'm checking on you!"

He flicked water at her causing her to rear back out of the shower, "You don't have to! I'm fine!" he snapped, as he continued washing immediately regretting the harshness of his words. He heard her scoff, but then he realized he was hearing a zipper. "Oh God, what are you doing?" he demanded, his stomach sinking.

The curtain pulled back again and this time she shoved her way in, he turned around as fast as he could. "I'm not convinced you're ok. You're acting weird."

"That's because you're in the shower with me! Uninvited!" he insisted, he inhaled sharply when he felt her hands on his back, and realized she was rubbing her fruity smelling soap onto his skin. She was careful around the large bruises that littered his skin.

She continued to lather his back, going no lower than the top of his hips, "It isn't that Archie, you could have died tonight. You almost did. I don't want to leave you alone. And! And you sounded almost scared when you first got in there, did you think I wouldn't notice?"

He hung his head, "I was hoping you didn't." He lifted his head and bit his lip as she pressed her body against his back, her arms wrapping around his chest. This intimacy with her, he never expected, he would be lying if he said he didn't envision this and many other scenarios. For a moment they just stood there, he felt himself growing weak, she released him and he slowly went to his knees. "I'm ok," he whispered, "I'm ok."

He heard her sigh, then the sound of the shampoo being opened and squeezed, and then her fingers were in his hair. He couldn't stifle his moan; the feeling of her nails rubbing his scalp soothed him. Her nails were rubbing in circles, working the shampoo into a rich lather. She ducked from the spray, rinsing it from his hair.

"There, how's that?" she cooed softly, as she applied what he assumed was conditioner into his hair, once again rubbing his scalp.

Contention flowed through him and he looked back at her, making sure his gaze was locked on her face, "Divine. Why are you doing this?" he couldn't help but ask.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I want to take care of you. And thank you, for trying not to look, you're such a gentleman."

"Well I'm trying to be, you don't make it easy," he informed her, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a bit forward like that. But I will say, nice buns Doc," she winked and he turned his attention away, blushing. He slowly began to raise himself up, finding the strength in his legs again. Once Ruby steadied him, he turned, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He brushed a soft, feather light kiss to her lips.

"Thank you, for everything," he told her, she looked surprised at him and then baffled as he climbed from the shower.

He wrapped himself in a towel, shivering in the drafty room, waiting for Ruby to finish. He took a hairbrush and brushed his hair, though it was thinning, he preferred to maintain what he still had. He figured she wouldn't mind given how open she was with him. Soon the water stopped, once again making the awful noise, without a second thought she ripped the curtain back. He had a feeling she would do that and was already looking down holding out a towel for her. She wrapped the one around her body then she grabbed another for her hair. She tugged him into the bedroom, which was warmer than the bathroom. She pushed him to the bed; he sat on the edge, feet firmly planted on the floor. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arm around her waist, which caused her to nuzzle him.

"Ruby?" he asked after a long moment of silence between them, she hummed into his neck and he struggled to find his words. "Are you doing this because of guilt or because I could have died or-"

She stopped his words with a kiss; it wasn't the light brush of lips he had bestowed on her. It was desperate, heated, something he had always imagined. She broke it, resting her forehead on his, "Archie, for as long as I can remember you have always been there and now it is my turn to be that for you. Aren't you tired of being able to help everyone but never having someone do the same to you in return?" He gently reached up and held her face in his hands.

"I guess this answers the old adage, to whom does the Shrink see," he mused softly.

She chuckled, a wicked smile appearing on her lips, "The town slut?" she asked, he opened his eyes in surprised and then narrowed them at her.

"I would never call you that," he told her, she continued to smile.

"I know."

They heard the floorboards creak as Granny walked past the door, "Behave you two, good night," she said and from the jingling the followed, Pongo was right on her heels.

They both called goodnight to her and Ruby climbed off the bed, out of his hold. She began to shuffle through her dresser once more, looking for something to wear. "You can try to fit into those pants if you like, I'm looking for something…appropriate," she said, pausing as she looked at an extremely expensive looking golden nightgown from the drawer. She immediately put it back, a blush in her cheeks as she realized he saw it. "It was a gift," she said softly, continuing to root through the drawer.

It was no secret that Mr. Gold held affection towards the girl, the whole town knew it. It was also known that she, on certain days, would respond. Unlike Archie, Mr. Gold had no shame when it came his feelings for Ruby, the age and status gap meant nothing to the man who could have anything he wanted. Archie had always felt she was off limits to him but from everything that happened tonight, she was making it clear that he didn't have to.

When she dropped the towel, his focus went directly to the floor. When her feet appeared by his, he looked up to see her dress in a black tank top with black shorts with red trim. Though her hair was wild and her face bare of makeup, she looked as beautiful as ever. "Need anything? Warm milk? Cookies? Some vodka?" she asked, he shook his head.

"No thank you," he said politely, she shrugged.

"Just trying to be a good hostess, if you're set, tuck in," she told him, "I'll be back I need to brush my hair," she explained, disappearing into the bathroom.

As he pulled back the covers and started to get settled in, he called to her, "I used your hairbrush," he wasn't surprised with her response.

"I don't care. As long as it wasn't my toothbrush," he shook his head and let himself sink into her bed.

Soon all the light flicked off and he could feel her sliding in beside him. And naturally, given it was Ruby, instead of keeping a distance between them, she pretty much threw herself across him. He hissed as she hit one of the bruises, a nasty one in particular. She whispered an apology in his ear and kissed his cheek, which instantly won his forgiveness. With the warmth of her body and the sound of her breathing in his ear, he found himself drifting off quicker than he thought he would.

_The elevator shook, it was ready to give, and Emma was screaming her apology, unable to save him. He felt the metal give and this time he fell with it. He was falling and he couldn't stop, he was at peace. As he looked down, amongst the twisted metal of what was once the elevator was now a large, wood marionette arm. Helplessly he fell upon it, he could feel the wood tearing through his heart…_

With a gasp, he bolted awake, covered in sweat, panting for air. Ruby was sitting up beside him, the moonlight illuminating her worried face. She was reaching over, wiping away tears; he hadn't realized he was crying. She was murmuring 'you're ok,' over and over in his ear, holding him as tight as she could. He sagged in her grip; she shifted her body, resting his face against her breasts. Had he not been so shaken, he would have been embarrassed, but instead he pressed his face into her skin.

Soon the fear was leaving him; the sound of her heartbeat soothed him. With a trembling hand he cupped her face, swallowing hard.

"I was dying…" he whispered, "I could have saved myself, I knew I could, it's why I didn't fear when the elevator gave way…"

She gently rocked him, shushing him softly, "This is why I couldn't leave you alone. I knew you would have nightmares. But you're ok, you survived, you're here with me…" she continued to shush softly.

Eventually he sat up, pulling her close, he kissed her. It was needy and passionate, something he had only experienced with her in a dream. Her response was better than he ever dreamt, instead of taking him and riding him like she could have; she simply laid him down and cuddled him. "I'll be the big spoon until you feel better," she said sleepily.

And for the first time in as long as he could remember, he surrendered in her arms. He wondered as he began to drift again, how long it would take to no longer fear the fall.

-  
>The End<p>

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
